


Drunken Shenanigans

by Pedonecrophilia (Redleaveshavefallen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of kissing and embarrassing teenagers, M/M, Underage Drinking, YamaKage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Pedonecrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Yamaguchi liked attention. He liked shocking people. He also liked how Kageyama was beginning to get into this whole kissing thing, even though more people were beginning to notice what they were doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Shenanigans

                No one was quite sure how the booze got there.

                Had it been brought? Was it found in the house? Or had it just appeared on the table, magical and tempting to youngsters too young to drink but old enough to love trouble? Had it passed itself around, or had cans appeared in each of their hands?

                The real question was: who cares?

                Not the Karasuno volleyball team. Tanaka’s family was out and he had invited them for what he decided was an extremely necessary party. Thinking back, his sister probably brought them the beer—probably handed it out, too, and watched for a while to make sure they were bring responsible. Then she left. Kids were meant to get into trouble, she probably thought. Bless her soul.

                What trouble they had been gotten into was tame; just drunken fun in the safety of Tanaka’s house, laughing and making fools of each other. At this point in the night (what time of night? Again the question: who cares) they were all sitting around a table, either watching or playing what was one of the fiercest games of UNO that had been seen in ages. Tsukishima, a reigning king so far, had already made himself a number of enemies with his ruthless playing style. He was brutal. It was hilarious, and when he was tipsy his haughty laughs often ended in snorts, which was even more hilarious.

                Yamaguchi and Kageyama were in the ‘watching’ party for this particular round. In the beginning they had all been playing, but it was hectic and got progressively more competitive and nonsensical as the night wore on. Alcohol was a better player than any of the boys at the table, making the game easily entertaining. And so they sat, watching their friends yell over Skips and Wilds.

                A flicker of movement catching his eye, Yamaguchi looked away another one of Tsukishima’s merciless tricks to peek at the boy beside him. Kageyama was watching the table, his thumb running along his bottom lip.

                “You’ve been touching your mouth all night,” Yamaguchi offered. Kageyama blinked, sluggish with alcohol, and turned to him.

                “Ah, my lip is chapped…”

                As Kageyama put his hand back in his lap Yamaguchi leaned forward to look; those were indeed chapped lips. Not really thinking much, Yamaguchi licked his thumb and reached to rub it across Kageyama’s lip.

                Kageyama just watched, stiff, eyes a bit wide.

                Yamaguchi thought, distantly, that wow, those were some really rough lips. Very chapped indeed. One moist thumb would not be fixing that. Remaining thoughts drifted even more distantly, almost out of sight, as Yamaguchi leaned toward Kageyama and slowly drew his tongue over the other’s bottom lip.

                Kageyama’s eyes were more than just a bit wide now. They were very wide. Yamaguchi decided that he liked the reaction—but when those big wide eyes roamed to the rest of the table, Yamaguchi didn’t like that. He wanted those eyes back on him.

                He slipped his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth, tasting warmth and remnants of liquor, as well as a small noise from Kageyama’s throat. That, out of all of it, was the best tasting, he decided. He wanted to hear it again.

                Hinata had turned to say something to Kageyama and noticed the spectacle. His noise was far less good, far louder and screechier. It also served to take Kageyama’s hard-won attention away from Yamaguchi, which he didn’t like. He decided to crawl onto Kageyama’s lap just as Hinata had made Tsukishima look away from the game.

                “Y-Yama---“ Tsukishima’s earlier composer falling away, all he could make was a strangled croak. Yamaguchi decided he didn’t mind this kind of attention, either. Drunk Yamaguchi liked attention. He liked shocking people. He also liked how Kageyama was beginning to get into this whole kissing thing, even though more people were beginning to notice what they were doing. It brought him some sort of feeling of pride, of power, even.

                He let his tongue curl around Kageyama’s, his arms crossing behind the other’s neck. Kageyama’s hands wandered to Yamaguchi’s hips when Noya and Tanaka let out energetic hoots in unison; Kageyama reeled his hands away, embarrassed. Ignoring Noya and Tanaka’s mock groans mixed with laughed, Yamaguchi kissed Kageyama a bit deeper, fighting for his full attention once more, before rolling his hips against Kageyama’s in a perfectly fluid motion.

                Tanaka screamed. Legitimately screamed, unsure himself if it was shock or triumph. Beside him, Noya jumped up from his chair.

                “When did Yamaguchi learn to do _that?!”_

                A smile threatening to ruin his kissing technique, Yamaguchi rolled his hips again, this time slowly and deliberately, making a show of it for his now captivated audience. Asashi hid his face behind his hands as Kageyama let out a moan.

                This caused Hinata to scream again, and Kageyama was once more breaking out of the spell, societal decency pulling him from his drunken stupor. Unforgivable. Yamaguchi rolled his hips one more time, grabbing Kageyama’s hands in the process and leading them to rest back on Yamaguchi’s hips. Kageyama let them rest there, obedient, and when Yamaguchi decided to let his own hands mussy up Kageyama’s hair, the other felt encouraged enough to sneak his fingers under Yamaguchi’s shirt.

                For the rest of the table, the card game lay forgotten. Noya let out a hum of admiration, and was also Tanaka deeply impressed. Asahi continued to hide behind his hands, Daichi beside him staring at his shoes, searching for the right time to cut in but inevitably not finding it. Hinata and Tsukishima watched in mutual terror, unsure why they were being exposed to such a sight. With every soft sound Kageyama uttered into Yamaguchi’s mouth the two shared a shudder, Hinata wimpering just the slightest bit.

                For a few moments they all seemed content to just let Yamaguchi make out with their setter in silence, but Sugawara apparently had other ideas. He was watching blatantly, mouth just a bit open in awe, a pink flush to his cheeks as he leaned forward to view the two. The social awareness (and decency) he had while sober, like Yamaguchi, seemed to have been lost a bottle back.

                “Touch him.”

                Every face at the table not currently sucking another face whipped around to stare at him. Suga was undaunted, though slightly redder in colour.

                “Touch him.”

                Tanaka laughed. “What, is Yamaguchi taking requests, now?” He wheezed a bit, the lines between embarrassment and hilarity blurring. Catching his breath between laughs, he tilted his gaze to the Kageyama and Yamaguchi, as everyone else had. Even Asashi was peeking through his fingers (if only so he could see some horror and squeeze them shut again).

                Yamaguchi and Kageyama had finally parted, mouths only half a breath apart. Yamaguchi licked his thoroughly moistened lips before ducking down that last centimeter to lick Kageyama’s, just the way they had started the whole debacle.

                “What do you think, Kageyama?” His breathless voice broke the quiet, and Kageyama’s dizzy, distant eyes slowly focused on the boy sitting on his lap. “Kageyama, what do you want me to do?”

                A collective nervous swallow was shared by those at the table, Kageyama included. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words his beer-and-kiss-addled brain didn’t have. As the first few ideas came to his mind, his eyes widened a bit and his face got, if possible, redder.

                Yamaguchi remembered how much he liked this reaction.

                “Kageyama,” Yamaguchi slurred the name, tilting his head to say it in his ear. His voice was quiet but still audible to all in the room. “What do you want me to do to you?” One of Yamaguchi’s hands left Kageyama’s disheveled hair, down the nape of his neck. Kageyama sucked in a breath. “Do you want me to touch you?” Yamaguchi rolled his hips again, agonizingly slowly. “Do you…want to touch me?”

                Everyone held a collective breath as Yamaguchi turned his mouth back to Kageyama’s, nipping lightly on his lower lip before ducking down to place light kisses along his jaw. “What do you want, Kageyama?”

                Kageyama’s eyes flickered to the rest of the team, who were plainly oogling, but shut them as Yamaguchi left a wet kiss on his neck. “I…I wa-I want, you.” The end came out in a desperate whine, Yamaguchi having rolled his hips again with a mischievous smile. Asahi looked about faint.

                Yamaguchi stilled his body, pressing his chest against Kageyama’s so they were as close as they could possibly be, and whispered the next words directly into Kageyama’s lips. “You want me?”

                Kageyama only nodded, jaw tensed.

                “Then you’ll have to get me.”

                And with that, Yamaguchi stood up with only the slightest wobble and walked straight out of the room, leaving Kageyama dumbfounded in his chair. Everyone watched him leave, silent and confused, before Noya and Tanaka began roaring with laughter.

 

                It would be a little while later until Yamaguchi was spotted, leaning against a wall in another room. His face was wet from a recent washing, most of the pink faded from his face and an alertness to his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

                “You’re looking more awake.” Tsukishima approached him, a cup in his hand, and Yamaguchi turned to him shyly and nodded.

                “Uh, yep. I sobered up a bit, after all… that.” He made a meaningless hand gesture, turning to stare at a very interesting wall. “I was actually noticing how late it is, I’m thinking I’m just gonna sleep….”

                Tsukishima nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Ennoshita is sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs, I think. You could probably take your stuff into there and not be bothered.”

                “Yeah, I might… I might do that.” He warily watched others begin to enter the room, and seeing Kageyama begin to enter, turned without a goodbye and ran up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have an additional ending but I didn't write it down. I hope it's satisfying anyway?


End file.
